The Baby Chronicles
by Mokusgirl
Summary: This is a series of little fics about Sammy and Gibbs' life with Mia, their first daughter. AU.
1. Naptime with Baby

**A/N: So this is the first little tid bit in the new series I'm starting of little fics about Sammy, Gibbs and Mia, their little girl. At this point Mia is about 3 weeks old at the most. Sammy is breast feeding her and if anyone actually reads this to explain stuff that will show up in later fics Sammy started pumping occasionally so Gibbs could get up and feed Mia and let Sammy sleep. Anyway I think that's it. Enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

**Naptime with Baby**

oOoOoOo

Sammy had had a long day. She was still getting used to having to take care of Mia by herself being that Gibbs was now back at work and even though Mia was amazingly easy going she still took a lot of energy. Between the late night feedings and the fact that she was still recuperating from Mia's birth it took a lot out of her. It was around one in the afternoon and Mia was starting to get fussy meaning it was naptime. Sammy gently lifted her to her shoulder and started gently patting her bum while bouncing her as she paced around the living room. It didn't take long before Mia was asleep, soft even breaths accompanied the rise and fall of her little chest. Sammy shifted her down so she was resting on against her chest then lay down on the couch. Sammy hadn't realized how tired she actually was until she closed her eyes and the exhaustion hit her like a ton of bricks, she was out almost instantly.

oOoOoOo

When Gibbs came home a couple hours later he found the adorable scene of both his girls asleep on the couch. He slid his jacket off before heading over to where Sammy asleep with Mia on the couch. He sat on the coffee table and gently brushed Sammy's bangs out of her eyes. Sammy leaned into his hand as it rested on her cheek before opening her eyes.

"Hey," Gibbs said softly, with a smile.

"Hey," Sammy said, smiling back, "What time is it?"

"Almost 5," Gibbs said, admiring Mia, "How was your day?"

"Not bad, She's an angel," Sammy said, smiling down at the little girl asleep on her chest, "She still takes a lot of energy though, I'm glad she's as easy going as she is."

"At least there's only one of her," Gibbs said, reaching over to run his hand up and down Mia's little back, "Not that it wouldn't be amazing to have twins but there would be more work involved."

"Yeah," Sammy said with a little nod, "I have a whole new respect for Declan, taking care of the boys all by herself all day."

Sammy yawned and decided that if she didn't sit up she'd be falling back asleep. She slowly sat up trying her best not to jostle the little angel asleep against her chest. She shifted her so she was cradling her before she swung her legs over the side of the couch.

"We should have dinner before she wakes up and wants to be fed," Sammy said softly, gently stroking the little bit of red fuzz on top of Mia little head.

"I'll go make dinner," Gibbs said softly, standing up and placing a soft kiss on Sammy's forehead, "You just relax."

Sammy smiled and caught Gibbs lips in a soft kiss as he moved to pull away.

"I love you," She said smiling up at him.

"I love you too," Gibbs said with a smile, planting a soft kiss on Sammy's nose, "Now I better go start dinner before she wakes up."

"Alright," Sammy said, smiling when Gibbs planted one more kiss on her cheek before heading to the kitchen to start dinner.

oOoOoOo

Gibbs got to work on the chicken stir fry and rice he had planned for dinner. He was still getting used to not living off of fireplace steak and only cooking for one but he loved the family he had now and so happy to get another chance at raising a child. He let his mind drift as he cook.

oOoOoOo

Sammy sat on the couch with her eyes close and her head leaned back on the couch. She was almost asleep when she felt Mia moving. She looked down at her little girl and was met by a pair of crystal blue eyes.

"Hey baby," Sammy said softly, running finger along Mia's cheek.

Mia smacked her little lips a couple times before nuzzling into Sammy's chest. Sammy took the hint and shifted Mia a little so she could get Mia into a position where she could nurse her. Mia wasted no time starting to drink and Sammy smiled down at her just admiring her daughter.

After 20 minutes Mia let go and settled away from Sammy's chest. Sammy fixed her shirt before grabbing a receiving blanket from its place on the armrest and draping it over her shoulder then lifting Mia to her shoulder and started gently patting and rubbing her back until she let up a few little burps.

"Very good," Sammy cooed, "Good girl,"

She moved her down to cradle her and gently wiped the little bit of spindle from her lips.

"Should we go see Daddy?" Sammy asked softly, "let's go."

Sammy slowly stood up and headed for the kitchen where she found Gibbs standing in front of the stove flipping what looked like chicken and veggies.

"Hey, look who's awake," Sammy said as she stood beside Gibbs.

Gibbs put down the spatula he was using to flip the stir fry and moved to pick Mia up from Sammy's arms. Sammy handed her over and smiled as she watched Gibbs with their daughter.

"Hi honey," Gibbs cooed as he gently stroked Mia's cheek.

Gibbs started gently rocking and bouncing Mia as he cooed softly at her while still keeping an eye on dinner. When the food looked like it needed attention again and gently held Mia up so he was eye level with her and kissed her nose.

"Daddy needs to finish dinner," Gibbs said softly, "You go back to Mommy for me, alright."

Sammy took Mia from him and Mia snuggled into her chest with a yawn. Gibbs smiled at his girls before getting back to fixing dinner.

oOoOoOo

Around 9pm Sammy stood in front of Mia's crib with Gibbs' arm around her shoulders. They stood admiring their daughter who was sleeping peacefully in her crib, snoring ever so softly as her little chest rose and fell. Sammy yawned and leaned her head on Gibbs' chest.

"Come on," Gibbs said softly, "Let's go to bed and get some sleep before she wakes up."

Sammy nodded and let Gibbs lead her to their room. She crawled into bed and barely felt Gibbs throw an arm over her and pull her close before she was out like a light. Gibbs planted a soft kiss on the top of Sammy's head before letting himself drift off as well.

oOoOoOo

The end.


	2. Boy's Night In

**A/N: So this is a little scene I came up with that I thought would be really cute. Sammy and Declan spent some quality girl time out on the town leaving the boys alone with the babies. Jensen really likes Mia, they end up getting together later on... like really later on. Anyway I think that's about it... Enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

Boy's Night In

oOoOoOo

Tony paced around Gibbs' living room bouncing Jensen as he screamed. Declan and Sammy had left the men with the kids so they could have a little girl time. That would have been fine if Jensen wasn't such a mama's boy. Mia relaxed completely and sat smiling in her carrier playing with Gibbs car keys, Loki was snoozing in his car seat, completely content even without his mom, and then there was Jensen, no matter how much Tony bounced him and cooed and rubbed his back Jensen would not calm down. Gibbs watched Tony as he tried to calm the screaming baby and tried to think of anything that could help but came up empty handed.

"Come on," Tony pleaded, "Mommy will be back soon."

"Did you bring any toys?" Gibbs asked, watching Mia play with his car keys.

"No," Tony said with a sigh, "Just diapers, bottles and pj's for both of them."

"Maybe it's time we put them to bed," Gibbs said, motioning to Loki asleep in his seat, "Loki seems to have gotten a head start."

"It's worth a try," Tony said sighing as he picked up Loki's carrier by the handle while still bouncing Jensen.

Gibbs gently slid his hands under Mia's arms and lifted her to his chest. Mia let go of his keys and Gibbs set them on the table before they headed up to Mia's nursery where a travel crib had been set up for Loki and Jensen to sleep in. Gibbs grabbed a little purple sleeper from the dresser before laying Mia on the changing table and starting to change her.

Tony set Loki's carrier on the floor and laid Jensen down so he could pull 2 sleepers out of the diaper bag. He changed Jensen into a blue sleeper with cars on it before moving Loki out of his carrier and setting Jensen in it so he could change Loki into a green sleeper covered in dinosaurs.

Gibbs put Mia in her crib and made sure she was comfortable then turned to help Tony with the boys. Jensen was squirming and crying in the carrier so Gibbs picked him up and started bouncing him.

"Hey buddy," Gibb said softly, "What's with all the ruckus? You're fine."

Jensen quieted down a little and looked up at him.

"There you go, you're good, see," Gibbs said softly, "Why are you giving your daddy such a hard time?"

Tony got Loki settled in the travel crib then turned to take Jensen off Gibbs' hands. As soon as Gibbs handed him over he started crying again. Tony sighed and set him down beside Loki, making sure they both had soothers. Jensen calmed down at first so Gibbs set the baby monitor up and they headed downstairs. Gibbs set the monitor on the end table as Tony sat on the couch with a sigh before turning on the TV and starting to flip through the channels.

After 15 minutes Jensen started to whine again, loud enough that he was clear over the monitor. Tony groaned and moved to get up but Gibbs placed a hand on is shoulder to stop him.

"I'll go, you're too stressed, you'll probably just get him more worked up," Gibbs said.

"Alright," Tony said with a sigh, leaning back on the couch.

Gibbs headed for the nursery and gently picked Jensen up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly, bouncing Jensen and pacing around the room.

Jensen stopped crying and looked up at him curiously.

"That's better," Gibbs said, smiling at the little boy in his arms, "It's time for bed though. You wanna sleep with Mia? She'll keep you company."

Gibbs strolled over to Mia's crib, still bouncing Jensen, and looked down at Mia. She had rolled over to the right side of her crib and was sucking her thumb quietly as she slept.

"Mia's sleeping so you have to be quiet so you don't wake her up," Gibbs said softly, "She's not going anywhere though so you can sleep and She'll stay with you."

Jensen looked at him and yawned, letting his eyes droop a little.

"Ok, here you go," Gibbs said, lowering Jensen into the crib beside Mia, "Sleep tight."

He grabbed Jensen's soother from the travel crib and offered it to him. Jensen took it and rolled closer to Mia, closing his eyes. Gibbs waited a couple minutes to make sure they were ok then checked on Loki before closing the door behind himself and heading down to the living room.

oOoOoOo

When Sammy and Declan came home a couple hours later Tony was asleep on the couch, snoring and Gibbs was sitting in one of the armchairs reading while working on a cup of tea.

"How was your night?" Gibbs asked, marking his page and setting his book on the end table.

"Great," Sammy said with a smile, planting a kiss on Gibbs' lip and sitting in his lap.

Declan sat on the edge of the couch and ran her fingers through Tony's hair.

"Jensen tired him out," Gibbs said, "He was pretty cranky, must have missed you."

"How did you get him to go to sleep?" Declan asked softly.

"I talked to him. Tony was so stressed out it was stressing him out too," Gibbs explained, "Then I put him in bed with Mia, He likes her."

"That's good," Declan said with a smile, "I guess I should get my boys home."

"You can stay here tonight," Sammy suggested, "Tony's out and so are the boys, no sense waking them up."

"I'm up," Tony mumbled with a yawn, pushing himself up on an elbow.

"Hey," Declan said with a smile, giving Tony a quick kiss, "Jensen tired you out huh?"

"He's a mama's boy," Tony said with a chuckle, "Get anxious when you're gone, just like me."

Declan smiled and kissed him again.

"Ok you two," Sammy said with a giggle, "You know where the guest room is."

"Ok," Declan said, giggling herself, "Bedtime hun."

She stood up and pulled Tony to his feet. They disappeared up the stairs and into the guest room, closing the door behind them. Sammy watched them go before looking back at Gibbs.

"I guess it's bedtime for us too," Sammy said, plating a kiss on Gibbs' lips again.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Gibbs said, kissing her back before swinging her into his arms and heading for their bedroom.

He set her down on the bed with one more kiss before heading to the other side of the bed to change into his pj's. Sammy changed as well and decided she needed to check on Mia before going to bed.

"I'll be right back," She said softly before heading for Mia's nursery.

She softly opened the door and walked over to Mia's crib as softly as she could. What she saw warmed her heart. Jensen was laying on his back beside Mia, softly sucking on his soother, his left hand holing hers. Mia had her left thumb in her mouth and was lying on her side, seemingly trying to get closer to Jensen. Sammy spent a couple minutes just admiring the adorable scene before her before deciding Gibbs would start to worry. She checked on Loki to make sure he was fine as well before heading for her room and crawling into bed beside Gibbs. He pulled her close and buried his nose in her hair and Sammy couldn't help but smile.

"How's the baby?" He asked into her hair.

"Perfect," Sammy said lovingly before rolling over and snuggling into Gibbs' chest.

Her last thought before drifting off was that her little family was perfect.

oOoOoOo

The End.


	3. Late Night Bonding

**A/N: Mia isn't very old in this, maybe 2 months. She is breastfed but Sammy was having a hard time getting up every time she needed to be fed so she started pumping so Gibbs could get up and feed Mia when needed. Sorry if that's a little TMI... and I know you probably don't care about the details but I felt it needed explaining. Anywho with that said Enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

Late Night Bonding

oOoOoOo

Sammy was pulled from her peaceful sleep by Mia's cries coming over the baby monitor nestled on her nightstand. She sighed and rolled onto her back to stretch before moving to get up until a large hand spread across her stomach.

"I'll get her," Gibbs whispered in her ear, "Go back to sleep."

"Mkay," Sammy said with a yawn as she settled back onto the bed.

Gibbs planted a soft kiss on her lips then her forehead before rolling out of the bed and heading down the hall to Mia's nursery.

"Hey baby," He said softly, leaning over Mia's cradle and gently sliding his hands under her arms before pulling her to his chest as gently as possible, "You hungry?"

Mia quieted down a little but continued to whine.

"I'll take that as a yes," Gibbs said as he rubbed her back and planted a kiss on the top of her head, "Let's get you something to eat."

He walked out of the nursery and headed down to the kitchen to pull a bottle of milk from the door of the fridge. He twisted the lid off and put it in the microwave, punching in 15 seconds before hitting start. When the microwave dinged he twisted the lid back on and put his finger over the hole in the nipple before turning it over a few times to make sure it was evenly heated then tested it on the back of his hand, finding it warm enough he headed back up to the nursery. Gibbs took a seat in the rocking chair set in the corner of the room by the window and positioned Mia so she was cradled in his left arm, against his chest. He offered her the bottle, gently brushing her bottom lip with the nipple until she opened her mouth and latched onto it. As Mia started softly sucking the warm milk from the bottle Gibbs started gently rocking the chair back and forth.

oOoOoOo

After 2 burpings and a diaper change Gibbs gently laid his now sleeping daughter down in her cradle. He started it softly rocking and took a second to admire her before he headed back to his and Sammy's room.

He crawled into bed and gently pulled Sammy close, the entire time thinking nothing more than how much he loved his little family and how lucky he was to have them.

oOoOoOo

The End.


End file.
